1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a unit pixel, a depth sensor and a three-dimensional image sensor including the unit pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sensors are widely used for sensing physical quantities such as light intensity, temperature, mass, time, etc. The sensors may include a pixel or a pixel array configured to output electrical signals corresponding to the physical quantity. Recently, sensors and associated methods are developed to measure a distance to an object in addition to a color image of the object.